Fire Lily
by omggcece
Summary: Running through a field of flowers, searching for you...said you'd be there, guess you lied again...
1. never ever could i live without you

andre harris only knows for sure one thing:

he could never live without his music...he's known that ever since he was little.

he loves it when his fingers touch his keyboard, itching to make the music for a new song he wrote for Tori-

he loves it when someone praises him on something musical he did (he's never been praised before.)

he loves it when he sings a new song for Tori and she squeals and hugs him sososo tight he can't even breathe and he can smell her strawberry-scented shampoo (she doesn't use vanilla. she's not that cliche - and neither is he.)

he loves it when his father stops yelling at his mother too listen to a new beat he just finished and well, maybe there's another thing he knows:

music saved his life.

.

_a;n: _Last day of summer for me, anyway...er, I haven't been -too- inspired for any in-progress stories I'm writing but these short little poems are always easier too write so if I don't do those for a while, at least you'll have these! :D

Already did Andre centric plus Tori...any requests for the next chapter? :)


	2. do you remember the time?

i remember when i meant something to you

when you would pat me on the back after a hard day of school

and& tell me everything would be okay (that line is such a lie butidon'tevencare)

and when i would miss a day of school and you would be sososo W O R R I E D

and those precious little moments i can never get back when i thought you kind of, maybe, a little..

liked me back.

_From: Tori Vega_

_To: Beckly Oliver_

.

A/N: Those really were the days...I miss them :(


	3. you were always beautiful

she's not exactly sure if this a dream or reality

it feels like a dream

(_you shouldn't kiss me like this_)

the way he's gentle and soft and smiling against her lips

(_he smells like peppermint sticks_)

and she can hear fireworks going off in the night sky

(_and there's a shooting star, too, but shooting stars aren't that happy; they eventually crash&burn_)

it's just them, the sky, and the stars

(_it's too perfect to be real_)

the sky - it's the color of red velvet cupcakes like she's always dreamed

(_she would really like one of those, now that she thinks about it_)

they pull apart and he's smiling and she's smiling

(_ohmygosh_)

she looks him over in shock- all of the sudden he's wearing a suit and asking her to dance

(_thisisn'trightthisisn'tright)_

and she's sporting a dress that's the color of red velvet cupcakes

(_it matches her hair_)

it's so long she doesn't even know where it ends

(_and she begins_)

her hair is done up

(_just like how her mother used to do it when her&daddy were still in love_)

after checking herself over

(_one, two, three_)

she takes his hand and they dance the night away

(_until her feet bleed and she's crying she just wants it to stopstopSTOP_)

her mind is twisting and turning and her head is hurtinghurtinghurting

(_this is the end, this is the end_)

she can hear someone screaming

(_is that her?_)

and people runningrunningrunning

(_what's wrong?_)

there's a very prettypretty girl crying and she asks, _"What does it feel like to be beautiful?"_

(_is that Tori?_)

she smiles sadly and it makes her mad that she caused that

(_JUST MAKE IT STOP!_)

the girl comes over and takes her head in her hands

(_dangerdangerDANGER_)

she kisses her forehead

(_there's a loud noise, pretty girl, make it stop!_)

and mutters, _"Cat, you were always beautiful."_

She's not sure if this is a dream or reality, either.

.

.

.


	4. don't play with fire, honey

**fire**

You remember when you were a little girl,

and your mommy used to take the matches out of your small hands

and say, "Don't play with fire, honey."

(But you'd play with it anyway because Jade West doesn't follow the rules.)

And you remember how the fire burned your white (pure) skin that day

When Kady Brown tripped you and you fell next to the fireplace

And you couldn't stop your hand from plunging into the (burning) fire

(That's the day you learn the only person you can trust is yourself.)

And you remember how your white (not-so-pure anymore) hands shakes

When you lighted your first cigarette,

All your (not really) friends smirking at you,

Their red lipstick smeared

(And it occurs to you just how young you all are when Kady sees her mother and hurries too wipe off her make-up.)

And you remember how your white (they can never be pure anymore) hands shakes

When you lighted your second cigarette

(That's when Beck kissed Vega in front of every-freaking-one.)

You have always been one with fire.

You are fire - fire is _**you**._

You are fire when you sing, when you dance, and when you talk-

You are _**fire**_.

(Don't play with fire, honey.)


	5. tori&beck want to be VICTORIOUS

i see your face in a empty hallway

memories of yesterday flood my mind and all of the sudden I feel as if I'm in another place

i hear your voice for the rest of the day

(it haunts me)

(_i was going to talk to you, figure out what could have went wrong, but my brain was saying no_)

.

A/N: it's personal. i might post something else today. pairing is tori/beck.


	6. cat wants to be VICTORIOUS

she has always been a little childish.

sometimes she'll still watch Sesame Street when no one's looking-

or jump rope with the little girls in her neighborhood

and sometimes she likes to play dress-up and pretend she's a fairy princess

(and that Beck's her prince)

and she smells like apples and sugar and sunshine

and she smiles as much as she can

(she's alittlebitcrazy, but it makes her _**Cat**_)

and she laughs as much as she can

(because it helps her forget)


	7. jade&beck want to be VICTORIOUS

he says _freedom&_his eyes shine with sun kissed dreams of fame&happiness&the perfect life (he dreams the American dream) his laugh is golden and hers is silver; together, they make beautiful music (she only laughs when she's with him) &he's a rebel, goes by his own rules (it also kind of helps he's not that bad when it comes to looks) and when they're eighteen, he gets a tattoo of a bird, its beautifulbeautifulbeautiful wings spread (the bird's ready to fly).

.

A/N: Let's make this last forever. Pairing is Jade/Beck.

(I **should** be updating _ignorance is your new best friend _this weekend since I have Labor Day off, which means a three day weekend...I already started the second chapter one night when I barely had any homework...)


	8. jade wants to be VICTORIOUS

she's beautiful.

it's not an opinion, it's a fact-

she's talented&prettyhot**BEAUTIFUL**&kind&sassy&smart&hardworking

(**ALL THE THINGS YOU'LL ****NEVER ****BE**)

but don't worry, honey-

you've got your spot saved as one of the sidekicks

(she tells you (with a flip of her perfectperfect hair) that Miley Cyrus will play you in her life movie, isn't that awesome, dahh-ling?)

(i see the way you look at her, beck)

and she'll never be enough for these people

(she's **MEANMEAN****MEAN**)

and she screams&hurts&**TELLMEYOULOVEME**

(i promise you i'm not OK)

(cat knows the minute she stops fighting it jade is dead, breathing or not)

("we can still be friends, you know? i just gotta move on")

and he leaves her

&high school's over, baby-

here comes the real world

and in it, there's no beck&no cat

(they're all famous and she's still waiting to blow up)

tori callscallscalls

("jade, are you okay? i never meant to hurt you!")

and you hate her even more for being so freaking **PERFECT**


	9. the shadow of your redlipstick

_the shadow of your red-lipstick_

she's killer tonight

in her short (it'swaytooshort) dress that shows just the right amount of cleavage

and her awesome high-heels make a clacking sound on the tile floor

(CLACKCLACKCLACK

it gives her an extremely bad headache, dahh-ling)

little tori vega would never wear red lipstick

but this girl's name is victoria (no last name, dear. last names are for losers) and she's hothotHOT (bad to the bone, baby!)

her new song "Under The Covers" is No.1 on the music charts

and she just turned twenty-one and is ready to party!

all the girls want to be her

and all the boys w i s h they could have her

she slips into the hard seat and watches with tight lips Jade West sing her heart out with Beck Oliver (she thinks the wedding is in October) and she can see glimpses of whatcould'vebeen

and sunny days in L. A. spent in Beck's RV with Trina (what happened to her?) and Cat (stop calling me!) and Andre (whydoyoulovemeDON'T!) and Robbie (thatfreakingweirdo) and it hurtshurts

she can feel the salad (with no meat, thankyouverymuch) rising up her throat

and it's alltoomuch and she's back where she started this morning

sitting next to strangers who caress her face and tell her she'ssoamazing

and there's a shadow of her red-lipstick on the glass filled with red champagne

(isn't that Trina's favorite color?)


	10. i see a rainbow in the nightsky

she wishes he would just leave her alone&he won't and he's toxic (i think i'm ready now?) and she'll never be able to forget the way_ she _looked when she found them-

(the middle of winter, when the trees go bare)


	11. something has touched my heart

**The Meaning of Peace**

(_the sun comes out_

_- and it's never looked so good, baby_)

She just wants this moment to last for freaking ever.

And she knows it's corny but she could really care less.

There's no angsty background story or anything like that -

It's just a girl and a boy and the girl likes the way the boy makes her feel.

(**A LOT**)

She's just a normal girl -

Well, she's not _that _normal; she goes to a performing arts school.

But whatever.

And she likes adventures,

But sometimes just hanging out at the beach making a sandcastle while your boyfriend is kissing your neck and trying to get you to stop making the sandcastle is all she wants to do for eternity.

(Gosh, he makes her so corny.)

And, and, she thinks the sun is smiling.

(Or maybe he makes her that happy/crazy.)

And she can't stop building this sandcastle-

Without it the puzzle won't feel complete.

(_let's pretend that, that_

_- nothing's gonna change._

_ever.)_

**Key of Heart**

**/**

a/n: Uhm. I've been working on this book report and this Social Studies project and report (YES, I have to do a diorama type-thing and write a freaking two paragraph report which can't have any spelling mistakes or I lose points) and really hard Math homework (Being in the top class sucks) I haven't been in a mood to write fan fiction. The book report isn't that bad though because we got to pick what famous person we wanted to read about and my teacher said Britney Spears was ok (I love Britney!)...uhm. I've completely lost my train of thought...which I do often lately. Oh well.

PEACE OUT, SUCKAS! :DDDDD

P. S.: This is Tori/random guy. He can be anyone you want him to be...:)


End file.
